


Pain at the Temple

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts with the temples and then creeps back along her hairline until it feels like her whole head is in a vice. More than that though she realised her children to stand up for what is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain at the Temple

Temple. It always starts with the temples and then creeps back along her hairline until it feels like her whole head is in a vice. Raising children is hard work but she forces herself to ignore the pain and only take a potion when it gets really bad. For years there always seemed to be one child crying, one doing something they should not and another on the verge of danger. Trying to put one to bed led to screaming matches that awoke another and despite Arthur trying to help she always had to send him to bed eventually so he would be able to do his work in the morning. She catches naps when the children do and those are always with one ear open. 

However, her life is not all that hard in comparison to some. Things may be tight but she can afford to stay home with the children and that is more than she can say for a lot of her old school friends. Some returned to the Muggle world, some stayed in the magical one, and other straddle a life between and yet that one fact is the same. Some cannot afford to stay home. They balance a job between their husbands hours and understanding relatives in the Magical world and nursery places and schools in the Muggle one. Molly worries a lot but she cannot imagine worrying about a magical child exposing their magic at a Muggle school. Muggleborns do it all the time of course but their parents don't know to worry and they don't get letters from the Ministry asking them to teach their children to calm down. No, Molly's life is not so bad. 

She may have to scrape her knuts and her pastry further than most but she does it. She feeds nine on one wage. It is an impressive feat. Harry always looks guilty when she feeds him too but by then it is not nine and that is easier. Once the fees from Hogwarts are gone they are gone and there is no use crying over any spilt milk in her house. They give the children, Harry and Hermione included, the best they can over the summer and then when it is back to just the two of them they save again. Molly is used to being at home and Arthur always comes home exhausted so no money is spent on outings for them. The odd bottle of wine is a good enough treat for Molly. Having spend so many of her years pregnant a glass of chilled white wine is a present enough and a glass of room temperature red enough romance. She especially likes the Spring nights just before the children are due home, when it is warm enough to sit out on the garden bench with a glass of wine and laugh as Arthur tinkers in his shed and tries to explain what he is doing. To the children she finds it annoying but when it is just them and there is nothing else pressing to be done she finds it endearing. 

When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns those nights mean even more. It shows that they are not like those other purebloods. They don't hate Muggles. If nothing else Arthur reveres them and Molly conceeds many of their inventions are now surpassing their own. Wizards have only just learned to identify cancer and yet Muggles can fight it off. Now her temples throb for new reasons. Old reasons. Charlie tries to recruit peolpe that will stand beside Bill in rebellion and Percy is caught up in the system. He thinks he is safe but he has no idea how powerful a name is for good or for bad. There is only so many ways you can rise above a name and once the Muggle Borns and Half Bloods are gone it will be relatives of known Blood Traitors. Her Percy. So naive. Worse for Molly is that she knows that while Percy had few friends many of them were Half Blood or Muggle Born and she wonders if it will take one of them being murdered or kissed to make him realise what he is part of. 

For months she has no idea where the Trio are, all of whom she considers hers, and she can hardly eat the food Arthur can afford. His wage has been cut given he is under suspicion. It takes another month for word of Ron's stay at Bill's to trickle back and she has no idea if that makes her feel better for once. On the one hand, she knows her son is safe and on the other it means he abandoned his friends when they needed him most and that does not sit well with her. That is not how she raised her son, not how she raised any of her children. 

More than that though she realised her children to stand up for what is right. It never occurred to her that any of them may have to die for it.


End file.
